The present disclosure relates to a destination-to-save-data specifying system, an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium with destination-to-save-data specifying program stored thereon and an image forming apparatus and particularly relates to a technique for specifying a folder serving as a destination to save data output from an image forming apparatus to an information processing apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses are often equipped with the function of outputting data acquired by scanning or the like to a computer connected thereto via a network to allow the data to be stored in a folder on the computer. There is also proposed an image forming apparatus which is equipped with a so-called SMB (sever message block) transmission function of outputting data, without the need for a file server, from the image forming apparatus to a computer to allow the data storage in a folder on the computer. An example of such an apparatus is a network multi-address transmission apparatus capable of multi-address reply to all of multiple destinations using an SMB file-sharing protocol.